


Fool's Gold

by orphan_account



Series: Fool's Gold [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hair Kink, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli and Fíli take the time to thank Bard properly for his gracious hospitality in Lake-town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool's Gold

Bard had woken up early that morning, before even the sun had risen.

He stretched his arms and closed his eyes, feeling stress from his spine from the past twenty-four hours begin to creep away. He yawned and rubbed his eyes as he wandered to the kitchen, sweeping his hand aimlessly over the counters cluttered with plates and silverware. He slumped against the wall rather tiredly, allowing his head to tip back and his eyes to close.

The Elf maiden that cured the young Dwarf had disappeared long hours ago, before he even had the chance to properly thank her. The Dwarf she healed – what was his name again? – had fallen into a deep sleep before she left, and had not woken yet. His brother, the blond one, absolutely refused to leave his side, determined to keep his eye on him.

Bard padded across the old flooring of his house until his gaze fell upon the two Dwarves, both asleep on the bed the brunet had earlier occupied. Bard couldn't hold back the tiny smile that crossed his lips, a small tug on either side of his mouth. They looked so calm and peaceful, laying there together with their limbs tangled comfortably and their hair tousled across the pillow. Without thinking twice, Bard brushed his hand against the bare bicep of the brunet one, letting his touch linger there for a moment. His skin felt warm, possibly from his earlier fever, but soft... so soft.

Hesitating only for a moment, he bowed his head and planted a tender kiss to the skin there. There was no response from the sleeping little one, so he knelt and did it again, letting this kiss last a little longer. He closed his eyes and pulled away just far enough to nuzzle against his forearm, traveling lightly down the bend of his elbow.  
Then, there was a soft sound and a weak hand grappled at his hair. Bard froze in his terror, before whirling his head upwards to see the brunet smiling sleepily, his cheeks flushed a pale pink.

"Good morning," He murmured, allowing his hand to scrub slowly at Bard's scalp.

"Mornin'," Was all Bard could stammer out. He could feel his face growing hotter and hotter by the second, but he could not bring himself to pull away. "I-I'm sorry, I was just... j-just-"

"Felt good," The dark-haired Dwarf mumbled before laying his head down against the pillow again. "Really good... can you keep going?"

Bard swallowed hard, the noise as loud as thunder in his ears. "Y-you want me to... continue?"

"Mmm."

Bard nodded stupidly, and found himself at a loss for words; so he obeyed. He touched warm kisses to his arm again, and he watched as his head fell to one side and he watched with half-lidded eyes. Bard fell into a more comfortable rhythm, nosing against the skin he found as he suckled at his flesh, tanned from months upon months of living outdoors.

There was a quiet rustling sound and a low rumble as the blond one stirred awake, "Kíli...?"

"I'm here, baby." Kíli mumbled against his brother's hair. "How did you sleep?"

Bard lifted his head and watched as the blond kissed Kíli's shoulder, and smiled up at him lovingly. "It was the best sleep I've had in ages."

Before Bard could step away from his brother's – Fíli, he remembered – territory, Kíli tugged at his sleeve but continued to speak to Fíli, "I was just about to thank our wonderful host for his most gracious hospitality. Would you care to join me?"

"I would love to," Fíli purred, stroking Kíli's chest up and down in languid motions. Bard watched as Kíli gingerly pulled away from Fíli, and with a dainty smile, he leaned up and kissed the Man upon his lips. Bard's eyes fluttered open wide at the sensation, but his instincts betrayed him and he found himself returning the chaste gesture, his lips massaging against Kíli's.

A soft sigh escaped Kíli as his brother smoothed his hands down his sides, laying kisses to the back of his neck and throat as he pressed his hips against his sculpted rump. Fíli pushed the thick locks of Kíli's hair to one side of his shoulder and rested his head briefly against his back and closed his eyes.

Bard managed to pull away from his and Kíli's shared kiss, and he stuttered out uncertainly, "K-Kíli, I don't know if this is right..."

"Mmn," He hummed contently as Fíli slipped his hands beneath the threadbare tunic he wore, his head tipping to one side as he began to tenderly rub at his skin. "Where are your little daughters?"

"At a friend's house for the night," Bard said blankly. "Hilda was scared, and there was nowhere else for them to be-"

"How sweet," Fíli's eyes glinted as he looked to Bard. "But they are gone, no? So why don't you join us?"

Bard went speechless. Half his mind begged for him to turn and run, just pretend it was an awful dream or perhaps some sort of sick hallucination, but the other half, a stronger half, smirked and ordered him to stay right where he was.

"Come," Kíli said simply, rising to his knees as he reached to slide Bard's heavy cloak off. "Accept our gratitude for your hospitality."

"It's nothing, really." Bard struggled to keep his voice from wavering, even as the younger Dwarf fiddled with the buckle of his belt. "Just doing what anybody would do. You were ill, I could not have turned you away."

"The others did." Fíli growled faintly at this, and Bard felt a pleasuring shiver run down his spine at the low tone. But Kíli shushed him with a small kiss before turning his attention back to Bard. "Fíli's right, you know. You were the only one kind enough to offer us your home as refuge."

Before Bard could stop him, Kíli eased down his trousers, a warm smile gracing his features as he delicately touched the head of his hanging cock through his smalls. "And for that... we are truly grateful."

Bard glimpsed over Kíli's shoulder and stared as Fíli put two of his own fingers into his mouth. His blue eyes cast upon his baby brother, he sucked them wetly before removing them with a wet pop, and Bard's eyes widened as he watched Fíli's hand disappear into the breeches Kíli bore. Kíli shuddered and arched his back ever so slightly, his rear pressing against Fíli's hand. Bard could only guess what was happening.

Kíli shakily hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Bard's small clothes, and all too eagerly tugged them down. Bard gasped from the abrupt exposure as cold air hit the naked skin of his limp cock and thighs, but that was quickly forgotten when he took in the sight of Kíli's face.

Kíli's eyes glazed as he wrapped his hands around his cock, his pink tongue licking his dry lips. "So big," He breathed. "and you're not even hard yet."

Fíli grunted softly from behind him, rearing back onto his haunches as he pushed his hand a bit further into Kíli. The younger began to pant lightly, and he turned to his brother. "Just like that, baby," He groaned softly. "Oh, that's so good..."

"Pay attention to our guest, my kha'l," Fíli commanded, before his teeth sunk into the flesh of his shoulder. Kíli nodded breathlessly, his eyes gleaming up at Bard before his mouth opened wide and he slid his thick cock into his throat.

Bard cried out suddenly, fingers curling into the locks of long hair. "F-fuck, Kíli, don't!"

"Naughty language for such a decent man," Fíli snickered before draping his body over Kíli's to latch his teeth to his ear. But the words meant nothing to Bard – Kíli's cavern was so hot, so talented, the way his cheeks hollowed in the most gorgeous of ways and his tongue lapped at his flesh like a piece of hard candy. He could almost manage to press his cock all the way down his throat, and Bard marveled at his gag reflex control. He and Fíli must have had a lot of practice.

Soft whimpery sounds were coming from Kíli's mouth as he sucked him off, but the smirk on Fíli's face told Bard exactly why. Kíli had to pull off for a moment and catch his breath, his hands trembling around his hot flesh. "F-Fi, don't stop..."

It struck a chord of jealousy in Bard when he realized that Fíli was giving this pleasure to Kíli, while he was doing nothing but taking it. He could spot Kíli's budding arousal pressing hard against his loose britches, and his head went light at the thought of tasting him.

Fíli withdrew his hand a moment later, emitting a whine from his brother. Kíli turned his head and the two kissed slowly, wet sounds popping from their lips. Bard reached to free Kíli's member, but when Kíli began to pump his cock in his hand, the thought disappeared from his head. Kíli glanced to Bard and smiled sweetly. "Sorry. Fíli is so talented with his hands, you see."

"I do see," Bard rasped, and Kíli giggled softly before bringing his mouth to the crown of his erection. He suckled gently, closing his eyes as he lapped the edges of his thick head. Meanwhile, Fíli busied himself pulling down Kíli's trousers, and Bard watched the spark in Fíli's eyes grow. Kíli's back arched but he did not pull away from Bard, and Fíli licked his lips once before rewarding him with a single, long lick with the flat of his tongue over his hole.

Kíli gasped and his eyes fluttered open wide, but Bard gripped his hair and forced him still. Pain flashed in Kíli's eyes, but he obediently engulfed his hard cock into his hot mouth. Fíli parted his gorgeous swells with his hands, burying his face between the clef as he promptly began eating out his baby brother. Kíli cried out loudly as Fíli plunged his tongue into his quivering entrance, and Kíli ground his hips back desperately. "Oh, gods...!"

Fíli worked noisily, slurping and lapping at Kíli's tight bud of muscle. Wordless pleas babbled from Kíli's mouth as he curved his back, cheeks blushing a lovely red.

"That's a good boy," Fíli cooed as he slid his index finger inside of Kíli, and he panted softly before turning back to Bard and shakily grasping his cock. "S-say that again..."

Bard wove his hands through Kíli's hair, gritting his teeth as Kíli suckled at his swollen orbs, nibbling at the tender skin. Fíli slid in a second finger, and went on in a low murmur, "You're such a good boy, you know that? Look at you. Taking in my fingers and giving head like you were born to. You like Bard's cock, baby?"

Kíli muffled a whimper of the affirmative, screwing his eyes shut as Fíli slid his fingers out. Fíli worked at the double straps of his cloak, slipping it off along with his tunic. Meeting Bard's eye contact briefly, he gave a wink that made Bard's dick twitch before he pulled down his breeches. Despite himself, Bard asked nervously, "D-don't you need oil?"

"Tighter this way," Fíli chuckled, sitting up and rubbing his thick organ between Kíli's rump. "'sides, he's pretty wet down there anyways."

Fíli gripped Kíli's hips, eyes narrow in concentration, and slowly pushed his cock in. Kíli groaned softly, his head hanging down as he forced himself to accept the hard flesh inside of himself. Fíli murmured against his back, everything from _that's it, baby_ , and _you're opening up so well_ , and _you like big brother's cock, don't you?_ and _c'mon, baby, show Bard how good you fuck._

A small sob escaped Kíli as his body twitched, his hips trembling as he held still. Fíli kissed his neck slowly, his eyes half closed as his lips teased the sweaty flesh there.

"I fuck good," Kíli rasped out, his hands balling into fists against the bed sheets. "See how good I fuck, Bard?"

"You're doing well," Bard whispered, lovingly stroking his cheeks with his hands. "Look at you..."

"Oh, gods, it hurts." Kíli moaned, his forehead pressing into the crook of Bard's neck. "It _hurts_..."

Fíli didn't wait for Kíli to adjust to him before he began rocking his hips. Kíli sniffled in discomfort, dragging his arm across his eyes. Bard kissed his temple in an attempt to get him to relax, but Fíli knew better than he did.

"Play with his hair," He ordered Bard. "He loves it."

"F-Fi, no-"

"Do it, Bard." A wicked smile crossed Fíli's lips. Curiosity grew, and Bard began to scratch lightly at Kíli's scalp. The reaction was nearly instant – Kíli's entire body slackened, and Bard had to catch him to prevent him from tumbling from the bed. Kíli's hands scrabbled uselessly at his bare chest in a sore attempt to gain any balance.  
"Oh, fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuck_ ," Kíli sobbed over and over in Bard's arms. "Please, Bard, brother, oh, don't stop."

"Ain't stoppin', honey," Fíli promised, kneading the cheeks of his rear with large hands. Kíli met Bard's mouth for a clumsy kiss, full of uncoordinated laps of tongue and teasing bites of teeth. Fíli growled faintly as his pace quickened, the sight of his Kíli kissing another man spurring him on. He grinded his hips against Kíli's roughly, jutting and hard thrusts that sent echoes of slapping skin throughout the small house.

Kíli's jaw went slack as he wailed, and Bard swiftly swallowed the erotic sound. Kíli panted heavily against his lips, skin flushing damp. Nearly forgetting to toy with his hair, Bard began to rub at his hair once more, short-cut fingernails massaging deep into his skin. Kíli's eyes nearly rolled back, a thin droplet of saliva dribbling down the corner of his mouth in a silent scream. Fíli gave another thrust, bottoming out inside Kíli's stretched channel as Kíli came, the hot stickiness globbing at the rumples of the bed sheets. He gasped through a ragged and tight throat, and arched at nearly an impossible angle.

Bard nuzzled Kíli's hair in praise, sure that Fíli would pull out and maybe have him suck him off to complete him. But instead, Kíli gripped onto Bard tightly with a quivering lip, and before Bard could open his mouth, Fíli began to mercilessly pound into him, utterly ruining his brother as he roughly fucked him. Kíli spluttered for breath, his chest heaving as he fought for a single intake of air.

Tears welled in Kíli's eyes as he held onto Bard as an anchor, panting hard into his chest as Fíli neared his completion, his teeth grinding and his eyes blown black with lust. Bard held onto Kíli for leverage, soothingly stroking his locks as he kissed his sweaty brow. Kíli hiccuped and wound his arms around Bard, fingernails digging into his skin as he was laid right open for Fíli's use. It didn't take long before Fíli came, growling like an animal as he came inside of Kíli, who shuddered at the sensation. Fíli groaned as he pressed his forehead against Kíli's back, perspiration gleaming off his biceps and collarbone.

"Your turn, Bard." Fíli quirked a smirk up to the Man as he pulled out of Kíli's hole. Kíli mewled faintly as Fíli pushed back his spilled seed inside of him, rewarding him with a small kiss to his abused entrance.

"C'mon, hon," He murmured as he hoisted Kíli up by his arms. Kíli squirmed uncomfortably as he was reared back onto his knees. "Hurts."

"I know, baby." Fíli kissed his ear. "You're gonna be so sore tomorrow, know that?"

Kíli giggled quietly. "Mhm."

Fíli looked up to Bard as he pushed back Kíli's hair. "Get over here, Bard, Kíli needs more than just that to sate him." He nosed along Kíli's pale throat. "He's a starving whore."

"Not a whore," Kíli whimpered softly.

"No. No, of course not." Fíli soothed him, rubbing his forearm. "But you're _our_ whore, aren't you?"

Kíli nodded shakily, and Bard moved closer to gently push his back against the bed. Kíli's eyes flickered up uncertainly, as if he was not used to this position. Bard kissed his lips comfortingly, and Fíli reached over to rub his chest lazily with his hand. "Go on, Bard."

But as Bard touched the head of his swollen cock against Kíli's twitching hole, he paused and told Fíli as he gestured to a dark jar, "Get the grease from the stand over there."

Fíli did as he was commanded, smirking as Bard popped the lid off and set to smearing the thin stuff over his cock. Kíli propped himself up on his elbows, plush lips parted as he watched Bard. He licked them slowly as Bard began to breach him, the Man's eyes narrowing as he spread his passage wide open – far wider than he had ever been stretched.

Kíli groaned loudly as his head fell back and Bard froze – it sounded so similar from when he was suffering from his fever.

"He's okay," Fíli glimpsed to him as he stroked his brother's jaw. "Keep going."

He then leaned over to kiss the spot just below Kíli's ear, lips and teeth moving to mark the tender skin there. Kíli weakly lifted his legs, spreading his thighs a bit further. "Fuck..."

"Oh, he is, sweetheart."

Bard laughed breezily at Fíli's comment. "You really opened him up for me, didn't you, Fi? Damn..."

Kíli panted, his head lolling to one side and his eyes filling with tears. "F-Fi, baby, he's... r-really big.."

Bard rubbed at his calves gingerly as Fíli began to kiss Kíli slowly, and once he was entirely sheathed, he was still. Kíli raised a hand to weakly clasp behind Fíli's head, pulling away and closing his eyes. Bard grunted as he gave a small rock of his hips, and Kíli gasped loudly. "O- _oh_..."

"You're so hot inside here," Bard said huskily as he set a gentle pace of his hips, absolutely loving the way the small Dwarf fidgeted and moaned softly as his body accumulated for his flesh. His channel was hot and tight, a sweet pressure upon Bard's strained cock.

"Fíli, look." Kíli wheezed, his hips churning up against Bard's tentatively. "I'm being fucked... by a Man..."

"Yes, you are." Fíli teased, swirling his finger around his nipple.

"Uncle Thorin would be... so mad... _hnn_..."

"He'd denounce you as an heir," Fíli snickered. "He'd be pissed."

"Gods, but it feels so _good_ , you wouldn't _understand_ -"

"Holy shit," Bard whispered as he ground his hips hard against Kíli's, emitting a high-pitched squeak. "Oakenshield is your guys' _uncle?_ "

Kíli choked and writhed beneath Bard, desperately tugging him down with his ankles and blatantly unable to give an answer, so Fíli spoke up casually, "Yeah, he is."

"Shit," Bard echoed, leaning his hand against the bed for a bit of support. "I'm... fucking a pair of princes?"

"How does it feel?" Kíli rasped in response, his elegant back arching up to press against Bard's warm body.

Bard couldn't respond. Instincts he hadn't felt in years were beginning to kick in, sensations he thought he'd never feel again – his stomach clenched hotly and his groins coiled, and without thinking he shoved Kíli's right leg against his chest. A loud shout tore from Kíli's throat as he clutched at his leg. "N-no, not that one...!"

"Fuck, sorry," Bard apologized quickly, releasing his leg. Kíli groaned in agony as his fingers clutched at the new bindings around his leg. Fíli nuzzled his shoulder, kissing the skin there lightly. "There, there, Ki..."

Sensing Kíli's gradual relaxation once more, Bard all-too-eagerly moved his hips faster and faster, gritting his teeth together as he fucked his small body into the mattress.  
"Oh gods, oh my gods..." Kíli chanted weakly, his body rocking between the bed, Bard's body, and Fíli's wandering hands. He managed to hitch up his left leg to Bard's back, planting his ankle at the blade of his shoulder in a plea to keep going, to never stop.

Fíli kissed him heatedly, the sight of his little brother being entirely dominated pleasing him. Kíli's mouth fell open at a sudden jab to his sweetest spot and a deep moan slipped from him, and Fíli snatched the opportunity to slide his tongue between those pink lips. Quite suddenly, Bard slid his throbbing cock from Kíli's hole, who wailed at the loss. "Bard...!"

Bard smirked as he eyed his gaping core. He could see the fleshy insides, clenching for something to come and fill him right back up again.

"Bard, Bard," Kíli sobbed. "Stop teasing me."

But Bard took his own leisurely time admiring his work, staring in wonder as he slid his finger inside loosely, his walls so stretched they did not sense it. He gave the hole a swipe of his tongue and his entrance quivered, and Kíli whimpered. "Brother, make him keep going..."

But to his surprise, Fíli only laughed evilly. "No no, I quite like the sight of you just like this-" Kíli groaned pitifully when he said this. "-and besides, who would want to rush such a beauty as you?"

"I'm no beauty," Kíli grumbled, his legs falling as he pressed his heels into the bed.

"Oh, yes you are." Bard and Fíli both spoke simultaneously.

"The most beautiful." Fíli added, making Kíli's cheeks turn a bit red. Fíli smiled, a very fond and adoring smile with sparkling grey eyes, before leaning to kiss him upon the lips. Kíli's body seemed to unwind at the touch, and he lifted his hand to curl through Fíli's hair as his mouth moved in sync with his brother's. Bard watched, rapt as Kíli slid his other hand past his drenched cock to his wide-stretched hole. He inserted two fingers inside, but it cinched only briefly, so he grunted and slid in a third finger. Fíli's nose bumped against his in praise.

Bard licked his lips at the delicious sight – Fíli protectively and possessively kissing and marking his Kíli as the latter tried helplessly to fill what had been lost. Kíli squirmed and pressed in a fourth finger, his pinky finger, and a small whimper of satisfaction slipped the gap between his and Fíli's lips. With a tug of a smirk, Bard pushed down on Kíli's hand, who gasped loudly as his body engulfed the base of his fingers. "O-oh!"

"Don't move them," Bard ordered him, awaiting the breathless nod before grasping his own stiff member and using his thumb to press in the thick, red-flushed head inside of Kíli's entrance. Kíli cried out loudly, his fingers curling and scraping hard against the walls of his passage that had gone taut from abuse and being filled to the absolute brim.  
He wailed out Fíli's name through a ragged throat, and Fíli was quick to soothe the ache by beginning to pump full his cock, Kíli choking on sobs as he twitched beneath his brother and Bard's body. Tears welled in Kíli's eyes, and Fíli realized that stimulation wouldn't be enough. With a brief kiss to his convulsing abdomen, Fíli lowered himself to take Kíli's leaking member into his mouth. The reaction was instant the moment Fíli's lips closed around the flesh – Kíli groaned and arched his hips upwards, short fingernails of his free hand grinding into Fíli's scalp as he began earnestly bobbing his head up and down.

Bard could feel as Kíli's channel wrapped and relaxed over and over again around him, and he knew then that he was ready. With a rapid sway of his hips, the last seven inches of his cock plundered into his awaiting body. Kíli's head fell back with a loud, echoing keen that died away with a high-pitched tone.

Kíli had never in his life been stretched so far – not even with all the toys he and Fíli had fooled around with. It hurt so terribly, but there was something beyond the burn, a sweet, pulsating spark that flew up his spine every single time Bard struck him. He lost count of the numbers of times Bard fucked into him, how many times Fíli's lips of hot velvet kisses sloppily at the crown of his hypersensitive cock. It could have been hours. A mindless eruption of babbles and pleas escaped his mouth, both in Common Tongue and in Khuzdul that only Fíli could understand. Everything from _please, please_ , and _Fíli, brother, don't stop_ , anything he could push from his mouth and into the ears of Fíli and Bard.

Kíli came twice in the time that Bard spent laying him wide open and Fíli spent spoiling him with his wicked tongue. He didn't even remember the first time, only that when he had dragged his eyelids open there was fresh cum splattered upon Fíli's cheeks and flickers of it in his braided mustache and lips. The second time he had gasped loudly for air, his back bending back like a bowstring as his mind went blank and his limbs went numb. He actually screamed aloud, the four fingers within him digging deep as his white seed rushed from the tip of his cock into Fíli's open mouth. He cried at the intensity – truly _cried_ – beginning to sob with the powerful and overwhelming sensations. His chest heaved and his tongue went limp in his mouth and he was entirely unable to voice just why there were tears streaking down his cheeks.

Somewhere within the midst of his orgasm, Bard had climaxed as well, for he could feel the slow trickle of cum seeping from his hole down the crease of his ass. Bard was gentle as he removed Kíli's fingers, now encrusted with his seed. Kíli thrashed his head to one side and he curled up, desperately clawing to cover his face from Fíli and Bard's view.

"Aw, my Kíli..." Came a soft coo as Fíli encased him in a warm embrace. "It's okay to cry..."

Kíli sniffled, seeming much smaller than before as he huddled up with Fíli. Bard hesitated and cast a questioning glance to Fíli, who explained as he massaged Kíli's tender shoulders, "He's pretty physically sensitive when it comes to sex."

"Is he hurt?" Bard managed, unable to stand the mere idea of ever harming the darling. "F-Fíli, I didn't mean for-"

"Oh, shush." Fíli laughed out, giving Kíli a comforting pat on the head. "It just felt good. Right, little Ki?"

Kíli nodded, blinking though tears up at Bard. "S-sorry..."

"You haven't cried like that since the time we did double with me and the toy," Fíli marveled. "We should have threesomes more often."

At this, Kíli giggled, and the sound warmed Bard's heart. But it almost burst when Kíli reached up and hugged him tightly, beckoning him down for a cuddle. "Thank you again, Bard."

"Thank you," Bard chuckled, kissing his sweat-drenched brow. "That was more fun than I thought I'd ever have."

"We'll have to do this again sometime," Kíli said sleepily as Fíli gently tucked a blanket over his shoulders. Fíli smiled and nodded as he rested him upon the bed, Kíli mewling contently as he slowly began drifting into a deep slumber.

Bard reached down to retrieve and yank on his forgotten trousers and tunic, saving himself the least bit of modesty he still had before Fíli pulled him down onto the mattress. Nearly stumbling, Bard obediently sat down beside Fíli, who gave a small smile as he looked up at the Man.

"Thanks," Fíli said quietly before reaching up to gift him a chaste and light kiss on his lips. "for making him feel better."


End file.
